Melhora Com O Tempo
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: A primeira a a última vez que Jon e Robb beberam vinho juntos


Título:Melhora com o tempo  
Autoras:Acid e Nayla  
Classificação:PG-13  
Categoria:MS - Fic atrasadíssima pro dia das crianças ok nem sofremos  
Advertências:incesto  
Capítulos:2  
Completa?SIM  
Resumo:A primeira a a última vez que Jon e Robb _beberam_vinho  
N/A:no primeiro capítulo, eles devem ter 9, 10 anos. E no segundo capítulo, 14.

Capítulo 1

As risadas e as vozes que ecoavam no salão eram completamente ensurdecedoras, e toda aquela_felicidade_estava deixando Jon incomodado; os Starks organizaram um banquete grandioso para homenagear a chegada de alguma família importante do Norte e ele, sendo um bastardo, – ainda que um bastardo do Senhor de Winterfell, Lorde Eddard Stark – não tinha lugar à mesa dos irmãos. É claro que isso era inteiramente culpa da esposa de seu pai, Lady Catelyn, que decidira que ter um bastardo na presença de seus ilustres convidados seria insultante. Jon sabia que seu pai costumava defende-lo dos caprichos da mulher, mas dessa vez ele não pareceu ter demonstrado muita resistência à ideia de que Jon deveria ficar em uma mesa qualquer, bem afastada dos Starks. _Como a sua presença em algum lugar poderia ser insultante para uma família que ele nem conhecia?_

Os olhos negros de Jon encontraram Lady Catelyn ao longe, sentada ao lado de Lorde Eddard, na mesa principal. Ela parecia satisfeita, provavelmente por causa do sucesso da sua organização_impecável_do banquete, e ela estava em um diálogo animado com uma mulher da mesma idade que só poderia ser a tal senhora da Casa homenageada. Jon desviou o olhar, sentindo seu próprio peito apertar por causa da raiva, e seus olhos caíram sobre o imenso galão de vinho que estava passando de mão em mão em sua mesa.

xxx

Robb estava completamente entediado e _desconfortável,_tendo o cabelo molhado todo penteado para trás e vestindo as pesadas roupas espalhafatosas que sua mãe escolhera para recepcionar os ilustres convidados que os Starks acolheriam por algumas semanas. Ele tinha dado o seu melhor para se lembrar dos nomes dos hóspedes e agir com a cordialidade que deveria possuir como futuro senhor de Winterfell para deixar o senhor seu pai orgulhoso, mas estava se provando um grande desafio.

Então ele sorriu, cumprimentou as pessoas com um aceno de cabeça, riu das piadas que ele não entendia, mas ele sabia, ele apenas sabia que daqui a pouco todo o tédio iria se converter em sono se ele não fizesse alguma coisa, qualquer outra coisa para passar o tempo. Ele fez o possível para manter uma conversa com a filha mais nova do casal de convidados, mas logo foram interrompidos por Sansa, que se juntando a eles, engajou o assunto de histórias de sereias e princesas e isso só tornou tudo muito, _muito pior._O ruivo se despediu educadamente de ambas as meninas e buscou o salão com os olhos pelo irmão Jon, que não conseguira permissão para sentar-se na mesma mesa, mas logo desistiu ao encontrar, no lugar, o olhar duro de sua mãe, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça para que ele voltasse a se sentar na mesa principal para não destratar os convidados.

E Robb assim o fez, obediente.

xxx

Jon apanhou o primeiro cálice que encontrou em desuso, e um homem barulhento e já bastante alegre, provavelmente o escudeiro de algum dos vassalos dos Stark, encheu-o de vinho no mesmo instante. Ninguém à mesa parecia saber que ele era Jon Snow, o bastardo de Lorde Eddard – ou, se sabiam, nenhum deles se importava – então ele encarou o vinho em seu cálice por um instante, lembrando-se de como Robb sempre se queixava após os banquetes por ainda não ter permissão para beber vinho, e sorriu. _Lorde Stark não vai se importar se um bastardo bebe vinho._

Ele bebeu o vinho branco da taça rapidamente, porque todos ali pareciam virar a bebida em um gole só, mas Jon não esperava que aquilo fosse queimar em sua garganta daquele jeito. E era meio doce e meio amargo e não era bom, mas ele achou divertido arrancar risadas e batidas dos homens da mesa e encheram o seu cálice assim que ele se esvaziou, então talvez a sensação de beber aquilo ficasse melhor.

Jon percebeu, após o terceiro cálice – ou era o quinto? – _que ficou mesmo melhor beber aquilo._E sua cabeça estava mais leve, as cores do salão estavam mais bonitas, e até as melodias tocadas pelos bardos soavam mais harmoniosas, e aquilo era bom. Jon tinha a impressão que começava a entender melhor as piadas dos escudeiros, porque tudo era engraçado. E, ao lançar um olhar à mesa dos Starks, ele percebeu que seu pai não parecia nem se lembrar de que Jon existia, o que, agora, era _perfeito._Ninguém se importava com o bastardo, e Jon nunca achou que isso pudesse ser uma coisa boa.

Mas ao lado de seu pai estava o seu irmão, Robb, e _isso_não era nada engraçado. Ele estava lá, imponente, sorrindo e agindo como o futuro Senhor de Winterfell deve agir, e isso definitivamente não era engraçado. Não, na verdade, isso tirava a graça de tudo. Jon então se levantou, deixando o cálice sobre a mesa, e saiu para o pátio, procurando uma espada ao passar pelos equipamentos de treino porque ele estava sentindo essa necessidade absurda de descontar toda a sua raiva e a sua força em alguma coisa, e seu boneco de madeira almofadado ia servir. _Sim!_E que bom que era um boneco, que sua espada era de madeira, e que o pátio estava vazio, porque, do contrário, Jon se sentiria muito tentado a mostrar a sua força para qualquer que fosse o infeliz que estivesse ali. _Por que é que está tão difícil de andar, mesmo?_

xxx

Robb tomou para si o primeiro cálice que encontrou abandonado em cima da mesa, observando curioso o pouco de vinho branco que sobrara em seu interior. Seus dedos se fecharam em volta dele e por um minuto, o garoto ficou a balançá-lo para um lado e para o outro até captar que a sua frente Theon Greyjoy virava um idêntico, engolindo todo o seu conteúdo de uma vez só, aparentando que este não era seu primeiro cálice da noite, mas que também estava longe de ser o último. E o castanho parecia estar feliz, escandalosamente feliz, rindo e _cantando_com outros rapazes a sua volta e...

Por quê não? Robb mesmo nunca tivera a chance de experimentar qualquer uma dessas bebidas antes e agora podia ser a sua chance só que antes que ele pudesse até mesmo levantar o cálice para levá-lo aos lábios, este lhe foi tirado de suas mãos pelo Meistre Ludwin, que escolhera esse exato momento para passear por entre as mesas. Robb virou-se para ele, surpreso, mas qualquer reclamação que estivesse prestes a deixar sua boca morreu no segundo em que ele viu o Meistre balançar a cabeça negativamente em tom de reprovação, e ele teve que engoli-la em seco, não querendo piorar ainda mais a sua situação.

O Senhor da casa homenageada levantou seu cálice e todos se calaram, em resposta, suas atenções focando-se nele. A de Robb entretando, caiu na porta que levava ao pátio, não muito longe. Ele olhou mais uma vez de relance para o lado, conseguindo ver todos os presentes erguerem seus próprios cálices de encontro ao dele, para brindar. _Era agora,_era a oportunidade que ele vinha rezando para que aparecesse e o salvasse desse tédio e... E ele estava com medo. Robb sabia que se o descobrirem, ele levaria uma bronca maior do que a que Theon levou pelo acidente da Old Nan, ele sabia, e esse medo, esse receio só fazia com que a adrenaliina corresse mais rápido em suas veias e era uma aventura, _finalmente._Decidido, ele se levantou da cadeira vagarosamente, para não fazê-la ranger e logo se abaixou, começando a engatinhar para fora do salão.

xxx

Jon desferiu golpes contra o boneco por o que pareceram horas, porque ele não era um fraco que se cansava fácil. Não,ele era incansável, e um dia seria um grande cavaleiro ou Senhor das próprias terras ou um Patrulheiro da Noite ou, ou—ele podia ser o que quisesse, porque ele era forte e rápido e um excelente lutador, e nenhum inimigo jamais venceria Jon Snow, e...

– Onde você pegou isso? Quero brincar também! – ele ouviu uma voz soar animada atrás de si e se virou, apontando a espada de madeira de forma ameaçadora na direção de onde a voz veio. Ele encontrou Robb com uma expressão que era tanto empolgada quanto curiosa.

– Brincar? – Jon perguntou, esticando o braço até a espada cutucar o ombro do ruivo. – Não estou brincando, estou lutando, e você jamais poderia ganhar de mim!

Robb arqueiou uma sobrancelha, desdenhoso, porque era claro que ele podia vencer Jon. Robb poderia vencer qualquer pessoa, porque ele era um excelente guerreiro. Ser Rodrik sempre dizia que ele era muito forte para a sua idade, e ele era mesmo. Jon não era mais forte do que ele, e nem mais habilidoso. Não era.

Jon entendeu o silêncio do irmão como desafio, e seu olhar se estreitou enquanto ele encara o ruivo. Ele deu dois passos para trás, se preparando exatamente do jeito que Ser Rodrik ensinou, e apontou o indicador da mão livre para Robb.

– Eu vou te mostrar então, Stark, mas não vai chorar para o pai quando eu acabar com você.

– Você acha que eu sou a Sansa? – Robb perguntou, impaciente, e deu dois passos para trás também. Ele não tinha uma espada em mãos, mas ele não precisa de uma para derrotar Jon e sua espada de madeira estúpida. – Aliás, se eu fosse a Sansa talvez você tivesse alguma chance, né?

Jon sentiu sua cabeça ficar mais pesada – ou mais leve? – com o comentário do irmão e avançou na direção dele, com raiva, golpeando com a espada para frente. O movimento, porém, não foi nada parecido com o que Jon tinha em mente, e ele não entendeu porque a única coisa que ele acertou foi o ar, sendo que Robb nem precisou se esquivar.

A gargalhada de Robb atiniue os seus ouvidos e Jon sentiu seu corpo inteiro formigar de raiva. Não importava o que tinha acontecido, e também não importava que ele estava vendo dois Robbs, ele ia fazer o ruivo engolir aquela risada à força, então ele golpeou o irmão com a espada mais uma vez. Desta vez, porém, Robb se abaixou para evitar o golpe com facilidade, ainda rindo, e quando Jon ergueu o braço para desferir um novo golpe, as mãos de Robb seguraram-no e tudo o que Jon conseguiu fazer foi se debater e tentar chutar qualquer coisa que seus pés conseguiam encontrar.

– Acho que a Sansa teria lutado melhor do que você, Snow. – Robb disse, com a voz meio embargada por causa das risadas.

Jon continuou tentando chutar e empurrar qualquer parte de Robb que ele conseguia alcançar e o ruivo desistiu de se defender, porque a vontade de se curvar no chão e rir para sempre era bem mais forte do que qualquer coisa. Eles se desequilibraram e caíram no chão, então, completamente desajeitados e enrolados e Jon ainda estava tentando mostrar que podia lutar mesmo completamente bêbado e sem coordenação alguma; o moreno não sabia exatamente quando foi que a raiva se transformou em diversão e, quando ele percebeu, ele e Robb estavam esparramados no chão, apenas se olhando e rindo como se alguém tivesse contado a piada mais engraçada dos Sete Reinos.

- Como é? - Robb rodou o corpo para o lado, para onde o irmão ainda estava deitado. - O vinho... É bom? Deve ser bom. Tem que ser bom. Certo? - As perguntas e suposições curiosas corriam de sua boca na mesma velocidade que ele mudava de idéia sobre qual pergunta seria mais adequada.

- Você... - Jon também girou de modo a encará-lo melhor mas não adiantou muito pois sua visão continuava fora de foco e ele só conseguia distinguir três cores: o vermelho cobre de seus cabelos, o azul claro de seus olhos e o rosa de seus lábios. - Você quer provar?

Robb assentiu quase que imperceptivelmente, esperando que o moreno fosse se levantar para buscar um copo para ele mas Jon continuava deitado, rosto descansando no braço esticado e_olhando_para ele. Como se nada mais no mundo importasse. O ruivo tentou um sorriso sem graça mas não se mexeu, não se levantou, não fugiu. A expectativa no ar era palpável, forte e um pouco aterrorizante mas mesmo assim: - Sim, sim, eu quero.

Jon piscou, meio confuso, como se essas palavras tivessem acabado de puxá-lo para fora de um sonho realmente bom. Em algum lugar de sua mente, ele sabia que deveria se levantar para apanhar um copo para o irmão mas suas pernas formigavam tanto que a idéia foi logo descartada.

Todos os seus músculos aparentavam estar dormentes, cansados. Sentindo-se culpado por não conseguir se mover, o moreno tentou buscar uma saída alternativa, qualquer outra maneira porque Robb continuava a encará-lo e seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais, desafiando-o, como sempre faziam antes de uma luta ou para convencê-lo a entrar em uma brincadeira que ele apenas _sabia_que não ia acabar bem.

E isso, que quer que seja isso, ele tinha certeza absoluta, não ia acabar bem, mas raciocinar sobre todas as complicações e problemas só aumentava a sua dor de cabeça. Então ao invés de pensar, ele agiu. Usando os braços para se apoiar no chão, Jon aproximou seu rosto do dele, até tomar-lhe os lábios entreabertos com os seus.

As mãos de Robb se abriram, seus dedos se contorcendo, ao ser beijado, mas ele não as moveu, ele não conseguia pensar no que deveria fazer com elas ou até mesmo com o seu corpo, que continuava a uma distância razoável do de Jon. Ele já tinha visto sua mãe e seu pai se beijarem antes e até mesmo Theon beijar diversas garotas, independente da classe ou do sobrenome. Só que nada poderia tê-lo preparado para tal coisa.

Mas ele ainda não conseguia entender o apelo que levava as pessoas a acreditar que se beijar era a coisa mais importante e até a mais _legal_de todas e isso não fazia o menor sentido. E amor, amor era outra coisa que ele não conseguia compreender, até porque ambos pareciam estar relacionados e bom...

Ele amava Jon, ele amava seu irmão. Talvez isso fosse tudo que importasse. Robb fechou os olhos ainda sentindo os lábios de Jon roçarem gentilmente nos dele. Quando os garotos finalmente se separaram, o ruivo teve que lamber os seus para experimentar o gosto do vinho e isso resultou numa careta.

- É... é meio ruim, amargo.

- Fica melhor com o tempo. Conforme você vai bebendo. - Jon falava e gesticulava durante cada palavra para tentar se explicar melhor mas o efeito foi o total oposto. Robb caiu na gargalhada. De novo.


End file.
